


Tears In Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Sucker Punch (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/F, Family, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Heroes & Heroines, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Red Room (Marvel), Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was one of my earliest videos, it languished unfinished because I couldn't come up with the right continuation. So I've decided to 'adapt' it from a video into a text fic.





	Tears In Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earliest videos, it languished unfinished because I couldn't come up with the right continuation. So I've decided to 'adapt' it from a video into a text fic.


End file.
